


Midnight Thoughts

by nothingisreal



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingisreal/pseuds/nothingisreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>...she was gone and never coming back.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. No beta.  
> Another thing that I wrote almost three years ago.

 I could smell the wet grass and soil. It’d been raining for the whole day, so it was no surprise. I didn’t like rain. It was so… depressing. John, on the other hand, would spend all the time he could sitting outside and watching the sky and clouds that covered it. I knew he often walked in the rain or simply went outside to just sit there. I could never understand what he like so much about it, though.  
I could see the sky and the leaves of the tree I was sitting under. The raindrops were slowly rolling down and onto the ground. Everything was green and you could easily tell it was summer. Quite rainy but nevertheless warm. The stars in the sky were big and bright. I liked watching stars. It reminded me of my mother somehow. Sometimes I wondered if the pain ever really went away. A year after she died there was only the dull aching. But it never stopped. It was there all the time, reminding me she was gone and never coming back.  
Just like Julia…  
I could hear the wind blowing and the raindrops falling from the trees. Besides for that, it was completely, frighteningly silent. The clock was striking midnight and I should have been home long time ago. I could hear my steady heartbeat, slow and calm. And in spite of everything and everyone, I felt good.  
I could feel the rough bark of the tree, only my thin T-shirt separating me from it. The ground was wet and so were my trousers after I’d carelessly sat on the grass. My best friend had put his head on my lap and I enjoyed the heavy feeling. My hand was running through his hair and it was surprisingly soft. He hadn’t done his hair that day, so there was no greasy substance sticking to my fingers.  
I could see the tears slowly running down his cheeks. I could hear him moving on the grass. And I could tell how he felt. I could but not really. I could feel my heart breaking at the sight before me. But, most of all, I could feel the softness of his lips upon my own when I leaned down and kissed him.

And when he smiled it was the greatest sensation I could imagine.


End file.
